Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ An Alternate Legend - Dark Kingdom Revival Story
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ An Alternate Legend - Dark Kingdom Revival Story is the first Sera Myu musical. Plot In Usagi's dream, she and the Inner Senshi sing "Mystery Sagashi." However, darkness descends and an evil energy surrounds them. Queen Beryl's voice declares that she has been resurrected by the energy of humans' hate. The Shitennou add that Queen Beryl has instilled life into them again. They all appear in person and attack with their dark powers, and Beryl promises revenge for the girls' previous interference. The next morning, Luna is very panicked, and runs to wake up Artemis, who is napping lazily. He rouses himself quickly when Luna explains that Queen Beryl and the Shitennou have revived, and appeared in Usagi's dream. They rush off to find the Sailor Senshi. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako shop for bathing suits at the department store. Usagi shows up late, still sleepy, but when she wakes fully, she explains her terrible dream that the Dark Kingdom has revived. Her friends are not convinced that this means anything, and even Usagi admits that it was probably just a nightmare. Haruna Sakurada joins the girls and suggests that this summer, they travel to a foreign country with her. They are very excited about the idea ("Natsu wo Shimashou Vacation"). However, while they are celebrating, Rei senses something strange: Haruna-sensei is a Youma. Haruna starts crying, and everyone protests that Rei is being cruel. To prove herself, Rei uses her spiritual powers to force Haruna back into her real form - the Youma Manegin. Everyone apologizes to Rei for doubting her, and Manegin summons her Youma minions, ordering them to take the Senshi's energy and the Silver Crystal. When they try to transform, Manegin uses her powers to disrupt them. The Manegin Gundan grab the girls and drain their energies, and Manegin tries to get them to confess who has the Silver Crystal. Tuxedo Mask enters and incapacitates the youma with the scent of roses, causing them to flee ("Bara no Himitsu"). Then he departs. Luna and Artemis finally catch up to Usagi (who is still mooning over Tuxedo Mask), and tell her that her dream was real - a new battle is beginning. Luna relates the legend of the Moon Kingdom to Usagi. Usagi was the Moon Kingdom's Princess Serenity, and Mamoru Earth's Prince Endymion - they fell in love despite the fact that their people did not get along. The Shitennou protected Prince Endymion, and also fell in love with girls from the Moon Kingdom. Luna and Artemis get very nostalgic for that time of peace. In the Moon Kingdom, Endymion calls out to Serenity on her balcony, and they sing about how they fell in love with each other. They go to a dance, where they are joined by the Shitennou and Inner Senshi ("Waltz ni Koi wo Nosete"). The happiness is disrupted when Artemis and Luna run in, announcing that while the Endymion and the others were away, Queen Beryl seized control of the Earth and is now attacking the Moon. Her goal is to steal the Silver Crystal and conquer the universe. Endymion calls upon everyone to go and fight, but unfortunately, the Shitennou are already being controlled by Beryl, and turn on them. Usagi protests that she does not want to remember this horrible past. Back in the present, Luna and Artemis look for Usagi - she apparently fled when she started remembering the Moon Kingdom. Luna and Artemis hope that her memories properly return, because they want to know more about Beryl's resurrection. They complain about Usagi's faults, and hurry off to warn the others. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako wander out the department store, having pursued the fleeing Youma. They decide to abandon their plans to go to the beach, but Usagi joins them again and protests that she really wants to go the ocean. An extremely acrobatic man enters, exercising. Minako, blushing, introduces him as Saitou Kun - she clearly has a crush on him. The others push her to confess to Saitou, while they hide behind a bench. Saitou went to the same junior high school as Minako, and knows who she is. He asks if she has someone she likes, and Minako shyly sings about her first love, who she has watched for a long time ("Namikimichi no Koi"). Of course, this is Saitou, and when Minako manages to confess, he returns her feelings. Saitou convinces Minako to go to the amusement park with him, and they run off together. The other girls follow them to watch the date. Minako and Saitou arrive at the amusement park. They are followed by the other girls, but Minako, aware of their presence, soon calls them out. They apologize, and Saitou generously introduces them to his gymnastics teammates, who immediately pair themselves off with Ami, Rei, and Makoto. The four couples sing about how compatible they are ("Saikyou no Couple Gundan"), then run off to an astrology booth to have their love fortunes told. Usagi, jealous of her friends, stays behind. Mamoru, apparently at the amusement park alone, finds Usagi. He teases her briefly, but then dries her tears, cheering her up immensely. Mamoru promises to take her to the ocean, like she wants...after her summer homework is done, at least. Upset at this unfair clause, Usagi runs off and Mamoru follows her. Luna and Artemis are around the amusement park, but cannot find the Sailor Senshi in the crowds. Artemis complains about how flighty women are, going to an amusement park when there are enemies around. However, Luna understands the girls' desires for a fun summer vacation. For good measure, she condemns Artemis's gender stereotypes, in song ("Onnanoko no Shinsou"). Artemis apologizes, and they get back to searching. The four happy couples enter the large, dark fortune telling booth. The fortune teller offers to tell them the fate of their love lives, but then starts talking about grudges and curses. Ami figures out that this is not a fortune, it is an evil spell. In a burst of smoke, Queen Beryl throws away her fortune-teller's disguise, and Usagi runs in just in time to see this happen. Beryl explains her ability to influence people like puppets, and proceeds to do so to the girls, freezing them in place. They call for help from the boys, but it turns out the four are actually Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. They pummel the helpless girls and demand the Silver Crystal. Luna and Artemis finally catch up to the girls and shout at Usagi not to give up the Silver Crystal, but Beryl attacks them. Tuxedo Mask arrives in time to stop Beryl from killing Usagi, and he fights the Shitennou and the Manegin Gundan (whom Beryl summons again). However, Beryl herself strikes him down with her staff, and he is captured. Beryl tells the Sailor Senshi to come to the Dark Kingdom's castle with the Silver Crystal if they want Tuxedo Mask back. She and her forces depart. The injured girls get their bearings. Artemis tells them that the Dark Kingdom is again at D Point. Luna also points out that dark spots are appearing on the sun, and that if they do not stop the Dark Kingdom, the black shadow will engulf the sun and destroy the world. Everyone sings about this, and how they resolve to stop it ("Sailor War"). At D Point, Mamoru is affixed to a cross. Beryl and her forces sing about how Beryl will engulf the world in beautiful darkness ("Yami koso Utsukushii"). Beryl explains that after they are done using Tuxedo Mask as bait, she will make him into her husband. The Sailor Senshi arrive and introduce themselves. They fight Beryl, the Shitennou, and the DD Girls (who are soon destroyed). Sailor Moon manages to free Tuxedo Mask from his chains, but he is still unconscious. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus each fight their former dates (Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite, respectively). The Senshi deliver the Shitennou fatal blows, but in each case, the men manage to take their enemies out with them (Kunzite does this by deceiving Venus into thinking he still cares for her). Sailor Moon is horrified at everyone's deaths. Awake but still wounded, Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon to escape from this place and return to being a normal girl. Then, as Beryl approaches Moon from behind to kill her, he throws himself in the way of the attack and saves her life. Before he dies, he apologizes for not being able to show her the sunset at the beach. Meanwhile, the light diminishes as the sun is slowly blotted out. Beryl gloats to the heartbroken Sailor Moon. On a rooftop in Tokyo, Luna and Artemis look up at the sun as well, and are afraid that it is the end of the world. They are equally afraid, however, that Usagi will use the Silver Crystal and die like Queen Serenity did. Luna wants to go to D Point, but Artemis restrains her, saying that they cannot do anything. Back at D Point, Beryl explains how hate, greed and malice will rule in her world of darkness. Sailor Moon imagines her friends' voices, but gets no reply when she calls out for them. Moon says that she will never forgive Beryl, but Beryl strikes her down and tells her that the world is an ugly, evil, place, which is why she can gather such dark energy. Sailor Moon still believes in love, friendship, and trust, and she produces the Cutie Moon Rod, resolving to use the Silver Crystal to stop Beryl even if it costs her her life. Beryl strikes Sailor Moon down, but Moon imagines her friends' voices lending her their power. Thanking them, Sailor Moon uses Moon Princess Halation to attack Beryl. Beryl reminds her that as long as hatred exists in human hearts, she will definitely be revived. She lets out one last scream as she disappears. Back in Tokyo, Luna and Artemis see the sun clear up. However, they are afraid that Usagi is dead. Luna runs off and Artemis follows. Sailor Moon is, in fact, dying at the North Pole. Groping in the air, she wishes that her precious friends could return to their precious normal girls' lives. However, she soon collapses. Luna and Artemis search D Point for the Sailor Senshi, calling their names. They're about to give up, when Luna looks up at the Moon. The five Sailor Senshi descend, resurrected by a miracle of the Silver Crystal. Tuxedo Mask has been revived as well, and everyone celebrates ("La Soldier"). Cast *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity - Anza Ōyama *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Ayako Morino *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Hiroko Nakayama *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Kanoko *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Nana Suzuki *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion - Mizuki Sano *Luna - Tomoko Ishimura *Artemis - Keiji Himeno *Haruna Sakurada/Manegin - Kasumi Hyuuga *Queen Beryl - Yuri Nishina *Kunzite - Yuuta Mochizuki *Jadeite - Susumu Nihashi *Nephrite - Toshikazu Seike *Zoisite - Toshitaka Akita *Ensemble - Reiko Kataoka *DD Girls - Hisako Doubayashi, Yuuko Nishi, Mayumi Maikuma Staff * Director / Dramatization - Jou Nobushi * Script Writer - Sukehiro Tomita * Music Director / Composer / Arranger - Gouji Tsuno * Musical Composer / Arranger - Akiko Kosaka * Musical Arranger - Yuuzou Hayashi * Lyricist - Kayoko Fuyumori * Choreographer - Akiko Yanagi * Lighting - Jirou Katsushiba * Costume Designer - Miyako Kishiku * Set Designer - Rumi Matsui * Action Instructor - Kazuyoshi Yamada * Hair and Make-Up Artist - Misao Yamada * Sound - Satoshi Kogawa * Stage Director - Noriyoshi Nakayama * Production Manager - Kiyotaka Kobayashi * Advertising Design - Seiyuu Kawamura * General Producer - Makoto Yamashina * Executive Producer - Ryuutarou Saitou * Chief Producer - Kouji Ino * Producer - Masaharu Saiki * Production Supervisor - Yasushi Abe Songs *Mystery Search *Let's Have a Summer Vacation *Secret of the Rose *Love on a Waltz *Love on a Tree-Lined Street *The Strongest Couple Corps *The Real Truth About Girls *Sailor War *Darkness is Beautiful *La Soldier Service Numbers *La Soldier Actor Status First Musical *Anza Ooyama *Ayako Morino *Hiroko Nakayama *Kanoko *Nana Suzuki *Tomoko Ishimura *Keiji Himeno *Yuri Nishina *Yuuta Mochizuki *Susumu Nihashi *Toshikazu Seike *Hisako Doubayashi Only Musical *Mizuki Sano *Kasumi Hyuuga *Toshitaka Akita *Reiko Kataoka *Yuuko Nishi *Mayumi Maikuma Trivia *This musical and its revision are the only musicals in which Luna and Artemis appear. *This musical and its revision act as a sequel to the first season of the first anime series. Gallery de:Sailor Moon - Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen pl:Gaiden Dark Kingdom Fukkatsu Hen Category:Sera Myu Category:Stubs Category:Work in Progress Category:Musical